My Fire Breathing Friend
by Dinoking98
Summary: The B.D.T.A. (Berk Dragon Training Academy) has become a huge "school". Young Viking's get a dragon that they raise and whatever dragon they have, they stick with. (Test story) Should I continue this? Yes or No? Enjoy!


**Hey everyone Dinoking98 here with a little story for u guys. It's only the prologue and I don't know if I should continue this or not it's not very long so don't expect anything big. All I want you guys to do is to answer this question: Should I continue this? Yes or No? Enjoy!**

**P.S. Live and Learn chapter 6 and possibly 7 will be coming soon. I've been busy with school and all that I lost track for my loyal subjects.**

"This is Berk. Its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery… You know what?! You have heard this whole introduction before. I'm not good at storytelling, so I'll just tell you the facts. Instead of listening to an adventurous tale, I'm just gonna tell you the facts. My life does have its share of action comedy and emotional events trust me. So sit back, relax, eat your mutton, yak, or whatever you tend to eat and listen to this explanation of my life." So let's start from the beginning…

Oh and by the way…the names Ali and I'm a Viking…

Many years ago, Vikings and Dragons didn't get along well, go figure. The attacks were so frequent, that most our buildings and livestock were either burned to the ground or devoured in front of our faces. While every other Viking had their way of dealing with dragons, there was another way to combat the dragons, The Hiccup Way. Unfortunately, the Hiccup way wasn't as popular as the Viking way. By the way, Hiccup is the awkward son of the previous village chieftain Stoick the Vast. Shoots down a dragon he thinks may be a Night Fury, a rare dragon nobody has ever actually seen and of course no one believes him. Obviously, Hiccup locates the dragon in the forest, but finds he is unable to kill the helpless animal. Hiccup instead cuts it free. Meanwhile, Stoick assembles a fleet to seek out the dragons' nest, but before he leaves, he places Hiccup in dragon-fighting classes taught by Gobber, the village blacksmith.

Searching the forest, Hiccup finds the dragon trapped in a shallow glade; the dragon's tail was injured, preventing it from flying normally. Miraculously, Hiccup discovers a way to earn the dragon's trust and begins to care for it. He names the Night Fury "Toothless", for its retractable teeth. Later, Hiccup fashions a makeshift harness and synthetic tail that allows him to guide the dragon in free flight. Hiccup is able to transfer his knowledge of dragons to the other species of dragons at his dragon-fighting class, appearing to conquer each one in battle and becoming the star pupil, much to the dismay of Astrid, a girl in dragon training on whom Hiccup has a crush on. Eventually Hiccup completes the class and gets the chance to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Meanwhile, the battered Viking fleet arrives home.

Later, Astrid follows Hiccup, and is shocked to discover Toothless. She attempts to escape to tell the rest of the village, but Hiccup takes her for a ride on Toothless. At first, Astrid is terrified, but then begins to enjoy the excursion. However, Toothless unexpectedly joins a flock of dragons and takes the pair straight into the dragon's nest, where they discover the presence of a gigantic dragon known as the Red Death. Like a queen bee, the Red Death depends on the food the other dragons bring back, and if the other dragons fail to capture anything, the Red Death feeds on the dragons themselves, which is the reason why the dragons have been looting Hiccup's village. Astrid wants to tell the village of the nest, but Hiccup wants to keep it a secret to protect Toothless, and Astrid reluctantly agrees. Before she heads back, she punches his arm for kidnapping her, and then kisses him on the cheek for "everything else" "hint, hint".

Hiccup is put to his final exam the next day by fighting a Monstrous Nightmare, a dragon that has a bad habit of setting itself on fire. But when he tries to show the village the dragon's true nature, Stoick stops the fight, inadvertently angering the dragon and endangering Hiccup. Smooth move Ex-lax.

Toothless hears Hiccup's scream and flies in to save him, but is captured himself. Hiccup, attempting to explain his actions, reveals how to find the dragons' nest. He tries to warn his father of the danger, but Stoick refuses to listen to his son, demotes Hiccup from being a Viking, disowns him, and leaves with another fleet, using a restrained Toothless as their guide. As Stoick leaves he is shown to be visibly shaken by what he has done. After a heart-to-heart talk with Astrid, Hiccup then concocts a plan to save the Vikings.

Hiccup and his friends arrive on dragons, when the Viking fleet has already discovered the Red Death. Hiccup's classmates distract it while Hiccup attempts to free Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless almost drown, but both are saved by Stoick. Hiccup and Toothless succeed in luring the Red Death into flight, ultimately damaging its wings and then forcing it into an inescapable dive back to earth, killing it in a massive explosion. While attempting to flee from the crashing dragon, Hiccup falls and Toothless dives into the flames after him.

Stoick finds Toothless, who reveals an unconscious Hiccup safely wrapped in his wings. Hiccup wakes up back on Berk. As he leaves his bed, he discovers that his left foot has been amputated and replaced with a prosthesis made by Gobber. His grief is turned to joy, however, as he steps outside to find the Vikings and dragons working together to rebuild their village. He is greeted by everyone, and Astrid rushes to kiss him. The story ends with the war between Vikings and Dragons finally over with Hiccup and his friends racing their new dragons."

Later on the village had to face new threats such as the Outcasts, Berserker Tribe, and the Screaming Death.

Eventually everyone had grown up and thanks to Hiccup and Co.; the Hairy Hooligans were brought into the 9th century and that's where I come in. but that's in the next chapter.

**Yeah, it's the plot of the movie, I know. Here's what's going to happen if you answer yes. The B.D.T.A. (Berk Dragon Training Academy) has become a huge "school". Young Viking's get a dragon that they raise and whatever dragon they have, they stick with. And my OC gets a …..**

**You thought I was going to tell you? Nope **

**But you can guess…**

_**So should I finish this? **_

_**If yes, than guess what dragon my OC will have.**_


End file.
